Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radar and more particularly to local object detection using radar techniques.
Description of Related Art
As is known, radar can be used to detect objects. For example, radar systems use radio frequency signals or microwave signals to determine the range, velocity, and/or angle of objects. For example, radar systems use electromagnetic waves to measure distances via one or more techniques that include time-of-flight, frequency modulation, and phased array method. Such radar systems are used in a wide variety of applications.
For example, airport security checkpoints and other security screening locations have implemented full body scanning radar systems to wirelessly detect concealed metallic objects under a person's clothing. Whole body scanning is implemented through the use of backscatter X-ray, active millimeter wave, or passive millimeter wave technology. Backscatter X-ray scanners use weak X-rays to detect radiation that reflects from an object to form an image. Images are taken from both sides of the body to create a two-dimensional (2-D) image of the person and anything else on that person's body.
As is also known, radio frequency identification (RFID) systems include RFID readers and paired RFID tags to track and identify objects through the use of radio frequency (RF) waves. For example, RFID tags are placed on packaging of goods to track their location. In addition, the RFID tag may store information regarding the good such as a serial number, retail price, etc.
As is further known, ultrasound waves are sound waves above 20 kHz and can be used to detect objects and measure distances. For example, ultrasound imaging is often in medical scanning and to test products and structures for invisible flaws.